Sunday Dinner
by velvetcat09
Summary: What you guys call the Apocalypse? I used to call Sunday Dinner. Heaven, home of the most dysfunctional family in the universe. Sort of AU!Family.


Title: Sunday Dinner

Warning: AU-ish, some headcanons based from RP.

Summary: What you guys call the Apocalypse? I used to call Sunday Dinner.

Notes: Because Hells yeah I'm losing my mind. And post limit sucks. Something happened; this happened when you watch a marathon of season 5 all night without having any sleeps.

Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine, definitely.

~xXx~

It has been a long day, both for the kids and their parent. The kids were done for another exhausting day, either by playing around or actually working like some of them. To those who works, they had a really tired-looking face plastered all over, and to those who plays, a grin on every single one of them. Their Dad was just homed for dinner as per usual. He didn't even bother checking on his children as he literallly ran to his office. And as usual, another dinner with a sprinkle of apocalypse on it.

"I don't want that." He made a face as he unwrapped another candy, tossing the wrapper casually to the floor. He completely ignored the glare his brother sends him.

"Would you just shut up and eat, for once?" The third-eldest nearly shouted. "I'm tired of this, all of us!"

"Actually, I'm kind of agreeing with Gabe here, I'd rather have _my_ food than _that_." Gabe grinned at his big brother, receiving a nonchalant shrug from Lucifer. Raphael rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated definitely.

"Must we really do this every single time? Am I the only one _mature_ here? _Michael?_" Raphael turned to look at his eldest brother who sits across him.

"Welcome to the club." The eldest finally said while sipping his drink. Raphael groaned.

"Why don't we just be merry and have all we want?" Gabriel snapped his fingers, covering every space of the table with any kind of desserts; pies, cakes, puddings, name it. "No offense, but nobody likes your food, Raphy."

"Do you even know what 'no offense' means?" The younger only shrugged as he picks a piece of chocolate cake. Lucifer followed by taking a cherry pie to his own plate. "Come on, Raph. We need a break from your so called healthy food."

"See? Even Luce here is on my side."

"Tell him you're on my side, Michael." Raphael looked over his last hope, pleading with his eyes. Instead of saying anything, Michael left the table with his glass to the living room. "Oh, Father..."

"He's in his office."

"Shut up, Gabe."

"I'm telling the truth, Raphy!"

"Shut up for real, and must you munch that loud, brother?" Lucifer paused, glancing over Gabriel and Raphael with a cookie on his hand. "You know what I hate the most about you two?" Gabriel and Lucifer looked over each other, brows raised in unison before glancing back at Raphael.

"_These_." With that, Raphael practically flipped the table all over his brothers. Foods and drinks falling towards the two guys. Though the foods vanished before it actually touches them. Gabriel threw the cake he was eating right to Raphael's face, ignoring the really mad look on his brother's face now. As the chocolate hits him, Raphael throws a plate of mashed potato on Gabriel's face in revenge, while a salad for Lucifer.

"Why did you throw that?" The eldest of all snarled, one hand wiping the remaining salad on his face. He threw a cake over Raphael's head while Gabriel knocks a carrot at his brother.

"Stop it or else I'll put a car on both of you!" Raphael growled, rubbing the cake out from his eyes.

"I'll put a giant carrot on you!"

"I'll throw a truck at you!"

"I'll get a house over you!"

They paused. Raphael and Gabriel turned over Lucifer, both had an unreadable expression. "_What?_"

"That's weird, Luce."

"As much as I _dislike_ both of you, I must agree with Gabriel on that, brother." Lucifer snorted. In just a few seconds they were back at throwing foods at each other while threatening to throw _giant things _but instead knocking each other with cakes and vegetables. Michael casually walked in the kitchen, reaching for the fridge. The boys still fighting behind him as he opened to get a beer.

"Hey." The three of them stopped whatever they were doing to look over the oldest, each still holding a food on their hand, ready to throw it at each other.

"Did you guys hear something?" Michael turned to see his brothers, frowning. They were all too busy fighting that they didn't notice the faint cries coming from somewhere in the kitchen. As Michael mentioned it, they heard a faint sob coming from one of the cupboard. With a frown on each of them, the four brother approached the cupboard. Lucifer was the one who opened it, and was the first one to see his youngest brother curling inside.

"Castiel?" The fledgling peeked from his small hands, eyes red from crying.

"_Lucyfer?_" He quickly jumped over his big brother's chest.

"What are you doing—Who did this?" Gabriel asked. Castiel is a quiet kid, he won't be here unless someone shoves him there in the first place.

"Z-Zach—ariah..."

"...I'll get the car."

"A giant carrot would look damn good on that kid's head."

"How about an aircraft?"

"Castiel, would you come with me while your brothers deal with Zachariah?" The kid nodded, pulling back to wrap around Michael instead. They all stood up, Michael with Castiel heading to the living room, leaving the other three boiling in rage. Outside, Balthazar was standing over a wooden box as he lurks over his brothers. He turned to face another kid hiding in the bushes, mouthing a 'You're very dead now'. Zachariah gulped in return.


End file.
